1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cover for a battery. Specifically, the present invention relates to a compact battery cover which covers and protects terminal portions of a battery or battery pack.
2. Description of The Prior Art
With the widespread use of portable battery-operated electronic equipment, the use of batteries and battery packs has expanded enormously. With the use of certain types of equipment utilizing for example, rechargeable battery packs, is is often common practice to carry a plurality of these battery packs when using such portable electronic components outdoors, or on location.
FIG. 7 shows a conventional cover for a battery or battery pack. As may be seen in the drawing, such a conventional battery cover comprises a plastic case 201 having a lid 202 therefor, a battery case 101 is inserted into the plastic case when not in use for protecting terminal portions 105, 106 formed in depressions 103, 104 of a mounting surface 102 of the battery case 101.
According to this type of battery cover, the battery case may be appropriately stored and terminal portions thereof protected, however, the above-described conventional battery cover is bulky and larger than necessary and requires a lid in addition to the cover portion, making it costly to manufacture in terms of materials and parts. Also, the battery cover 201 closely surrounds the battery ease 101 in a substantially airtight fashion, it becomes difficult to easily remove the battery from the case.
Thus, it has been required to provide a compact simple cover for battery terminals which is inexpensive to manufacture and conservative of materials and which may easily be engaged with and disengaged from a battery.